callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Town
"Town" is a TranZit, Survival, and Grief Zombie map and the fifth location in TranZit in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first seen in the Zombies Trailer. Survival Lava cracks and pits surround the area and will damage the player. Stamin-Up, Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, and Tombstone Soda appear on this map, however Tombstone will only appear in co-op. There is no power to turn on, which makes it easier to obtain perks and the Pack-a-Punch. Also, there are only two locations to which the Mystery Box can spawn to, either upstairs in the Bar flanked by a window, a panel-less ceiling, and Quick Revive, or in the corner next to Double Tap and the new zombie perk, Tombstone Soda. Semtex grenades can be found across the road from the Tombstone Soda vending machine, in the building. An MP5 is available in the north-eastern house, as is the Juggernog, Galvaknuckles are available in the bar. The Bank contains no weapons, only Speed Cola. The Bar houses Quick Revive, and Stamin-Up is at the southern corner of the map. The Olympia is located opposite Tombstone Soda. The M14 is located next to barrier by the Bank door, opposite Stamin-Up. Semtex Grenades are located inside the Rare Book Store, across the street from the Box location near Double Tap. Town has the same layout In Grief, The only differences are in the gameplay and the absence of Tombestone Soda. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is located in the lava pit in the middle of the map on Survival and doesn't move or disappear. However it can be difficult to get to if you do not have Juggernog equipped. You can also acquire all six perks on this map. Simply buy four perks, making sure you have Tombstone, build up points to about 7000-9000 points depending on your perks, down yourself and feed yourself to the zombies. After you respawn the next round, buy Tombstone and the other perks you need and then simply pick up your floating tombstone and you have all six perks. Note: this also works on Tranzit, but it is more difficult due to the perks being spread around the map. Weapons *Olympia - 500 Points, located outside of the Rare Book Store *M14 - 500 Points, located on the side of the Bank *MP5 - 1000 Points, located in the north-eastern house. *Galvaknuckles - 6000 Points, located in the Bar bottom floor *Semtex - 250 Points, located inside the Rare Book Store Perks *Quick Revive - in the Bar, top floor *Double Tap Root Beer - opposite side of the Rare Book Store *Juggernog - in the north-eastern house *Speed Cola - in the Bank *Stamin-Up - outside of the Bar, accross from the Bank *Tombstone Soda - near Double Tap Root Beer Mystery Box Locations *In the Bar, top floor *Near Double Tap Root Beer TranZit Juggernog is located in the upstairs loft. In the Bank Vault (which can be opened by explosives or the Ray Gun), there are two shining keys in one of the deposit boxes. The right key lets the player store 1000 points into the deposit box while the left key lets the player withdraw 1000, plus a 100 point fee, therefeore withdrawing 900 points. This feature allows the player to transfer points from one play session to another (must still be an online session). The player must have 1000 to deposit. The bank can hold up to 250,000 points. If withdrawn, the player gets 225,000 points. Another method of points transfer is similar to the method of using the Hacker on Moon. To do this, one must have the Galvaknuckles, and go over to the desk, near the barrier by the vault in the Bank. There are two keys here, identical to the ones in the vault. The player with the Galvaknuckles must have at least 1100 points, then melee the keys in the desk, press the action button, then a Bonus Points power-up will appear in the desk window. Collecting this will give the player 1000 points. The Pack-a-Punch is located underneath the bank vault and must be assembled. To access this floor you must first stop at the Power Plant area. Upon opening the outhouse there is a door with a Green lightning bolt icon, a Turbine must be placed here (and possibly protected). The door in the vault will now be open until the Turbine expires, or is destroyed by a Zombie. If done quickly enough, the player can take the Bus, otherwise the player would need to run to the town, or teleport at the nearest lamp post. It is easier in co-op, since one player can protect the turbine, while the other enters the Pack-a-Punch room in the town bank. The Wonder Weapon featured in this map, the Jet Gun, is built inside the bar, next to Stamin-Up. Semtex Grenades are inside the Rare Book Store, similar to Grief and Survival, but the door must be opened with a Turbine. Also, inside this room, a part for the Bus can sometimes be found. Trivia *In Town, at the Mystery Box spawn on the second floor of the bar, there are pictures, and a few of these pictures show the "Tower of Babble", which is related to the major Easter Egg in TranZit. *The hidden area in the Bank, where the Pack-A-Punch Machine is located, aestethically resembles the underground area in "Five" from the first Black Ops. *The Bank vault cannot be opened in any mode besides TranZit. *The method of transfering points can be done infinte times, and every time the player presses the action button, the Bonus Points power-up will grant aditional 1000 points, rather than creating a new power-up. *When staying at the Jugger-Nog area for long enough, the cries of an infant can be heard. *On Survival (Zombies), this map and Die Rise, players can buy all six perks *If one stands by the dumpster next to Double Tap for long enough, faint screaming can be heard. *In Tranzit on top of the bar where the box is, if you throw a Monkey Bomb in the room with the blue lights you can hear Richtofen laughing and he said "bye bye" Like when you get the teddy bear from the box. *This is the first map where the Mystery Box is avalible at the start of a zombies game. Gallery Town_Load_Screen_BOII.png|Loading screen. Town_Menu_Selection_BOII.png|Menu selection image. Videos UcspDyL96K0